No Day But Today
by LeSamLeQ
Summary: so i REALLY want glee to do a 'Rent' episode and i'm a big klaine shipper. i've read CrissColfer fanfics and decided to write my own. NOTE: i had to add Riley and Samantha to make the story work in the long run. not actual future characters! so enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Chris flipped through his newly given script for the next one and a half hour _Glee_ special he was beyond the point of excitement. The theme of the episode was going to be RENT and the episode was properly named "No Day But Today." It was also going to be on air on January 24, 2012, the day before the 16th anniversary from when the first Off-Broadway performance of RENT happened. Chris had secretly wanted to do more RENT songs for a while after Lea and Amber got to sing "Take Me or Leave Me," but he never told anyone (well, he didn't tell Ryan or any of the writing staff or any of the producers of the show. Of course he told the rest of the cast, they always shared all their ideas for the show with each other).

Chris flipped to the song list page and honestly, he couldn't be more pleased with the line-up:

-'Tango Maureen'- Darren and Samantha

- 'I'll Cover You' – Chris and Darren

-'Light My Candle'- Mark and Ashley

-'What You Own'- Cory, Mark, Kevin, and Chord

-'Over the Moon'- Lea and Amber

-'Out Tonight'- Riley

-'Without You'- Chris and Darren

-'Seasons of Love'- Whole Cast (solos: Amber and Kevin)

What pleased Chris the most is that the episode seemed to revolve around Kurt and Blaine (good thing too, there's been nearly zero Klaine action since they've gotten together), considering the 2 duets they got to sing. He flipped through the script again. Yep, the episode revolved around Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Which to Chris meant getting to spend even more countless hours memorizing lines, singing duets, goofing off, and –he hoped since he only skimmed through the script- kissing Darren Criss. Just the thought of kissing Darren again gave him butterflies in his stomach.

'No, you're not going to be possibly kissing Darren, _You _have never kissed _Darren._ _Kurt_ is possibly going to be kissing _Blaine,_" Chris scolded himself. 'He is gay. Darren is not. Darren is straight. He is not.' Chris always reminded himself of that detail but that didn't destroy his feelings for the shorter, curly-haired, boy with triangular eyebrows.

"Damn him and his supermegafoxyawesomehotness…." Chris muttered as he walked back to the trailer that he and Darren shared, only to run into the black haired girl (which if you looked closely at her hair you can tell it's naturally brown) that was his height, while knocking her cell phone and water bottle and his script out of their hands during their impact.

"Oh sorry Chris didn't see ya there," Samantha smiled apologetically.

"No it's fine I wasn't really paying attention either," Chris smiled back, "Here, I'll grab that for ya." Chris bent down and grabbed her cell phone and –thankfully closed- water bottle and handed them to her before picking up his script.

"Thanks. Hey is that the script for the next Glee special?"

"Yeah it is. Have you read it yet?"

"No, I don't even know what the theme of it is. I've been busy reading over my lines for the episode where Kurt and Olivia kinda become enemies because of their different relationships with Blaine,"

"Oh yeah aren't we singing 'What is this Feeling?' today?"

"No they pushed it back a few days because I guess I gotta learn a dance for the special. What's the theme of it anyways?"

"RENT."

"Wait they actually decided to write out my idea?" Samantha's face lit up with excitement (okay, not just Chris's idea to do that type of episode…), "That's so awesome! Who's singing what?"

"Well, you and Darren get to sing 'Tango Maureen' so that's the dance you gotta learn, Darren and I get to sing 'I'll Cover You', 'Light My Candle' goes to Mark and Ashley, 'Out Tonight' goes to Riley, me and Darren get 'Without You', 'What You Own' will be sung by Mark, Cory, Kevin and Chord, Lea and Amber are singing 'Over The Moon', and last but definitely not least, everyone's going to be singing 'Seasons of Love' and the solos go to Amber and Kevin," Chris inhaled deeply after saying the song list to Samantha.

"Oh wow this episode's gonna be fun. You and Darren better get started on practicing you two duets," Samantha said with a wink.

"Well learning duets alone with possible holding hands, twirling, cuddling, and kissing is easy. HOWEVER, learning a song and how to do the tango with him is much more challenging." Chris smirked.

"It'll be worth it in the long run," Samantha smiled and looked at her cell phone again, "Hey I gotta go film the one on one scene with Lea during 'Eye of the Tiger.' See ya later Chris!" Samantha started jogging off to the parking lot where a car –most likely Lea's- was waiting to drive to the auditorium set. The cast was used to filming more than one episode at a time, at least the original cast members were. Samantha was new and still getting used to it though, but she was loved throughout the cast, crew, and Ryan and she loved being there. Samantha gave him a final wave goodbye and Chris walked back to his trailer. He couldn't wait to start shooting this episode.

Chris stepped through the door to his trailer to find Darren sitting upside down on their couch reading a copy of the script that Chris was holding.

"Why are you upside down?" Chris asked quizzically.

"Why are you right side up?" Darren replied, "Have you read the script yet?"

"I skimmed it, and you have a lot of work to do my friend,"

"Yeah I know, I sing in 3 duets, I gotta be flirtatious with you as usual, then I actually need to be dramatic, angry, serious, I possibly will have to cry, _and_ I need to learn how to tango on top of all that," Darren sat right side up and flopped his face into one of the cushions, "so…much…work!" his muffled voice said. Chris just chuckled and pat the older boy's head.

"Aww… Poor Darren! Would me helping you practice make you feel better?" Chris smiled. Darren lifted his head from the cushion.

"You have no choice, Kurt's in almost every one of Blaine's scenes, and pretty much the only scene that Blaine is apart from Kurt is 'Tango Maureen'! And even then there's a small conversation between the two of them!" Darren gasped dramatically and his head flopped back into the cushion.

"I know, just thought I'd be polite and ask anyways." Chris smirked, "Come on; let's see why on earth Kurt and Blaine sing 'Without You'."

"Well all I know is that Blaine's supposed to get angry at Kurt, they fight while Kurt's near hysterics, Blaine storms out of the room, and you're not supposed to tell me why," Darren shrugged.

"The reason isn't in your script?"

"Nope, guess they want my reaction to be real for the beginning of Kurt and Blaine's first big fight."

"Well then, this is going to be interesting."

"Yep. So…wanna practice our duets?" Darren asked raising an eyebrow as he held up a CD that Chris knew would have their songs on it.

"I thought I didn't have a choice," Chris replied smoothly.

"You don't, just thought I'd be polite and ask anyways," Darren smirked and sent Chris's heart racing.

"Well since you gave me the choice then why not? Don't gotta be on the McKinley set again for a while."

"Alright, let's do this then." Darren said getting up. He strode over to the little iPod/CD player in the corner and popped the CD in. Then Chris stood up as the first bars to 'I'll Cover You' started playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurt Hummel, are you actually JEALOUS that me and Olivia sang a duet this week before you and I did?" Blaine asked in shock with his eyebrows raised.

"Beyond jealous," Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee, "you two sing too well together."

"Kurt, You should know better than anyone that the only feelings I'd EVER have for Olivia is as a friend."

"Yeah I know that but OLIVIA sure has more than that feeling for you,"

"No she doesn't, Kurt" Blaine chuckled a little.

"Well it sure seems like she does…" Kurt muttered.

"Okay, Kurt, how bout this? How about we sing a duet of your choice, right now?"

"Any duet?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Any duet." Blaine nodded.

"Alright…" Kurt smiled and started to sing.

"_Live in my house,_

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses._

_Be my lover, and I'll cover you."_

Kurt held out his hands to Blaine at their table in the coffee shop and Blaine stood up still holding Kurt's hands. He smiled and started to sing too.

"**Open your door; I'll be your tenant,**

**Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet,**

**But sweet kisses I've got to spare,**

**I'll be there and I'll cover you."**

Blaine led Kurt around the Coffee shop and led him outside onto the sidewalk.

"_**I think they meant it **_

_**When they said you can't buy love,**_

_**Now I know you can rent it,**_

_**In new lease you are my love, on life, be my life."**_

Blaine pulled Kurt in and started dancing with him and they both started giggling and pressed their foreheads together.

"_**I've longed to discover,**_

_**Something as true as this is."**_

"**So with a thousand sweet kisses."**

"_If your cold and your lonely."_

**"I'll cover you, with a thousand sweet kisses."**

_"You've got one nickel only."_

**"I'll cover you."**

_"With a thousand sweet kisses."_

**"When you're worn out and tired."**

_"I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses."_

**"When you're heart has expired!"**

_"I'll cover you."_

_** "Oh lover, I'll cover you.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**Oh lover, I'll cover you."**_

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Nothing's going to come between us Kurt. I can promise you that." Blaine whispered.

"I know that Blaine…But Olivia-" Kurt started to say.

"Olivia's only a friend from middle school, Kurt. She's known I was gay since we met. I swear there's nothing more than that between me and her. I only belong to you Kurt." Blaine cut Kurt off.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back and kissed Kurt's cheek, then he pulled from their embrace and spoke louder, "Come on, we left our drinks on the table inside." Blaine started to lead Kurt back into the coffee shop.

"And…CUT! Great job guys! The Klaine fans will love it. Take 10. Then Darren, Zach will need you and Samantha so he can teach you two to tango." Ryan said.

Darren nodded at Ryan walked over to Chris smiling a goofy smile.

"Nice job there, Chris!"

"Same to you Dare," Chris smiled back, "You know, it's a lot more interesting singing with Blaine without the blazer."

"Oh come on, we've been through this. Kurt LOVES the blazer." Darren smirked.

"No, he doesn't," Chris laughed, "That's part of the reason he's glad Blaine transferred to McKinley. No more blazer!"

"You gotta admit that you miss it, though,"

"Compared to this," Chris laughed while giving Darren's dark green, knitted sweater a tug, "absolutely not."

"I don't know…the blazer made me look fancy…" Darren shrugged.

"If by fancy you mean that the colors made you look like a messed up American flag then yes, you looked fancy in the blazer," Chris smirked.

"Alright, alright, blazer's tacky in both yours and Kurt's opinion, Blaine and I get it!" Darren gave the laughing younger boy a playful shove and started laughing along with him.

"Shouldn't you be going to learn how to tango, Mr. Criss?" Chris asked when he and Darren were able to stop laughing.

"What, are you tired of me already? It's only been 2 minutes!" Darren said dramatically.

"No, but you need to learn the tango and I still need to find out what gets Blaine so upset with Kurt, especially after that number we just filmed." Chris smoothly said.

"Well, fine! Be that way! I didn't wanna spend 8 extra minutes with you anyways!" Darren scoffed overdramatically and turned away while crossing his arms, which by now Chris knew he was joking when he did that. He gave a big sigh and wrapped his arms over the older boy's shoulders and grinned when Darren laid his hands on top of his.

"Hey, at least you get to go stumbling around with Samantha and are able to goof off, I'll probably have to go film the Trevor/Kurt scenes with Riley, not that Riley isn't a fun guy, but I won't be able to goof off with him while he and I are shooting,"

"Hey guys!" a voice from behind Darren and Chris shouted happily. They both turned around –still in mid hug- to see the red-haired slightly taller-than-Chris boy who was Riley coming towards them ("Speak of the devil…" Darren and Chris both giggled.), "is that a one on one hug or can I join in?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Darren laughed and held out a hand to Riley. Riley giggled and joined the hug.

"So Chris, you ready to go shoot our scenes?" Riley asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah…let's go," Chris said while reluctantly letting go of Darren, "Good luck with the tango Dare!"

"See ya, have fun not goofing off!" Darren laughed when Chris replied with his tongue sticking out at him and started walking to the dance room. Chris just sighed as he watched Darren walked away. 'Why does he have to be straight?' he thought to himself. It wasn't until he felt a hand pulling at his arm until he realized that he was staring.

"Come on lovebird! He's not gone forever; you share a trailer with him!" Riley said while dragging Chris by the arm behind him.

"I know, it's just…Darren's just...He's just so…He just makes me feel so…But he's…and I'm…ugh!" Chris groaned.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Riley asked, trying not to giggle at Chris's inability to finish his sentences.

"Well I don't wanna make a fool outta myself considering that I'm gay and he's straight…" Chris mumbled.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, do you see the way he looks at you? And the way his eyes light up when you two are together? He's totally into you man!"

"No he's not, that's just him being Darren."

"Really? Because to me it looks like he likes you. And if he does you need to make a move , man."

"I don't know…"

"Look, you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you want it to be you to be kissing Darren instead of Kurt kissing Blaine, you gotta take chances."

"Why do you want me and Darren to get together so badly?" Chris asked suddenly suspicious.

"You two are pretty much perfect for each other. And plus you and Darren have been the best of friends to me ever since I joined the 'Glee' cast, so I thought I'd do something that'll probably make both of you happy." Riley wrapped his arm around Chris and patted him on the back.

"Thanks…" Chris mumbled. As they walked he couldn't get Darren's golden hazel eyes out of his head.

"Okay once more from the top," Zack ordered as he walked to the CD player and hit the rewind button once, "okay, and…5, 6, 7, 8!"

As the music played Samantha and Darren walked around the small, empty room singing their parts of the song, trying not to laugh at each other's goofy faces they were making at each other. Then they somehow managed to get serious when the tango solo started to ring out. They were doing surprisingly well for only learning the tango 10 minutes ago, even though they had been dancing for an hour or so. The song eventually ended and Darren and Samantha gave each other their best "Oh Shit. What have we gotten ourselves into?" looks while standing in their end spots for the number.

"Okay great job guys! That's enough for today. Go to your trailers, rest until one of us calls ya out, and we'll see if we can film the tango between you tomorrow." Zack said. Darren and Samantha walked out of the door both smiling ear to ear.

"Well that wasn't as difficult as I expected it to be," Samantha giggled.

"Yeah it only took us an hour to learn how to not trip all over each other," Darren chuckled in return.

"It's not my fault you kept stepping on my feet!"

"Well you're the one who has Bigfoot feet!" Darren received a playful slap from Samantha.

"You're lucky I like you Criss!"

"Well what's NOT to like about me?" Darren raised a triangular eyebrow at her.

"I'll think of something someday, speaking of liking people, when the hell are you going to make a move on Chris?"

"Why would I make a move on Chris?" Darren's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well it's kinda obvious that you have a thing for him, pretty much everyone can see that. I mean, your eyes just light up more when you're around him than when you're with anybody else, you're not afraid to cuddle with him, and I've seen you checking out his ass on more than one occasion,"

"No I...I mean…But I…Well…Sure he…And I…But…GODDAMNIT why can't I speak normally?"

"I don't know," Samantha shrugged, "But you know deep down that I'm right, so you better figure it out and make a move before someone else does!"

"What do you mean someone else?" Darren asked suddenly angry.

"Easy there Darren, you eyes just turned green. All I'm saying is that Chris is an attractive guy and I know that –even if you don't want to admit it- it's not just you that has feelings for him. And if it turns out you want to be with him then you need to make a move like, now!"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. But you're forgetting one big factor that goes along in all of this: I like girls."

"So? I like guys but that doesn't mean that it's impossible for my crushes on Naya and Dianna to exist. Having feelings revolves around the kind of person they are, not their gender. Just think about it okay?" Samantha said as she stepped into her trailer.

"Okay…" Darren mumbled. He walked back to the trailer he and  
>Chris shared in silence. A million thoughts ran through his head 'I'm not into Chris, am I? No, I can't be, I like girls. But what about what Samantha said? Sure, Chris is funny, smart, talented…understanding…sensitive…and his smile is just so adorable…and his eyes…I've stared at them many times and I still can't tell if they're grey, blue or green…but damn they're beautiful…and his hair…it looks amazing no matter what…and his voice is just…and his lips…oh shit…I like him…'<p>

Darren walked into the trailer to find Chris sitting on their couch re-reading Order of the Phoenix for like the billionth time. His legs were crossed just like Kurt would cross his legs (Chris had said that it was just natural for him to sit that way now), his eyes wide with anticipation then they lowered with sadness. Darren shut the door behind him and Chris looked up in surprise.

"Hey! How'd the tango lessons go?" Chris asked.

"Pretty good actually, it only took me and Samantha an hour to stop tripping over each other and actually dance. You'll possibly get to see the dance tomorrow, or at least part of it, I know some of it is supposed to be in the auditorium. So what just happened in the book?"

"Sirius just got killed," Chris sighed, "Honestly, how is it that J.K. Rowling manages to kill every single one of the supporting characters that I love that isn't Ron or Hermione or Neville or Luna?"

"Sorry, even I, Harry Freaking Potter, can't answer that," Darren shrugged and sat next to Chris, "So how'd the Trevor/Kurt scenes go?"

"Just fine, I got to be all 'bitch-back-off-I'm-taken!' to him and during one of the takes Riley tripped and did the rest of the scene on his knees like he was begging me to give him a chance. I still don't know how I managed to keep a straight face. But I think they might use that take because Ryan appeared to like it."

"Cool, so umm…I was wondering…wanna have a movie marathon tonight?" Darren asked looking at Chris with pleading eyes. Chris only smiled a little and looked away.

"What kind of movie marathon?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know, it can be Star Wars, Disney, Harry Potter, anything really. It's just been a while since we had one, so do you want to?" Darren asked hopefully.

"I don't know…it's a pretty busy life for me…" Chris slyly smiled.

"I'll beg." Darren said shortly.

"What?" Chris laughed.

"I'll beg. I will get down on my knees and beg. I'll do puppy dog eyes if I have to."

"No you won't" Chris went back to reading as Darren got down on his knees.

"Pleeeeeeeease Chris! Have a movie marathon with me tonight. I'm begging you! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Chris looked up from the book to see Darren looking at him with huge, hazel, puppy dog eyes. Damn those eyes of his.

"Fine! I'll have a movie marathon with you tonight! Just stop with the puppy eyes!" Chris sighed dramatically.

"YAY!" Darren happily shouted and hugged Chris, "Alright, we'll drive to my place tonight after work. I'll make dinner and popcorn and we'll have a marathon!"

"You're going to _MAKE_ dinner? But you managed to set cereal on fire!"

"No…Homer Simpson did that. _I_, however, have never done that."

"Well, you're still bad at cooking."

"You'd be surprised; I can make a mean PB, B&N."

"What the fuck's a PB, B&N?"

"That my dear friend is a sandwich with peanut butter, bananas, and nutella,"

"Dear God that sounds like death in bread…"

"But it's a delicious death that hasn't killed me yet. And I'm going to force you to try it tonight."

"Fine, but I get to choose the marathon theme."

"Deal!" Darren shouted and shook Chris's hand in a fake business-y manner. Chris couldn't help but lose his breath when his hands were in Darren's, and as Darren just realized, neither could he.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, so just choose a movie from that mountain of DVD's over there and that will be the theme of the marathon. And if you choose a movie that is only one or has no other movie's related to it, like Clue or something like that, we'll watch it over and over and over again until we're sick of it," Darren said as they walked through the front door of his small house. Chris looked around and smiled to himself. It was exactly the way it was last time he was here: messy but homey.

"Sorry about the mess, a movie marathon was kind of a last minute idea and I gave dobby my sock so he didn't clean it up," Darren called out as he walked into his kitchen.

"It's not messier than usual so I'll be okay," Chris called back. He strode towards the giant stack of DVD's, looked away and pulled a random DVD out of the stack (causing the top half of the mountain to topple over onto the floor). "Whoops…" He looked at the movie he had chosen.

"Our theme this evening is going to be Disney, and our first movie is going to be The Little Mermaid," Chris shouted over his shoulder.

"Cool," Darren said as he emerged from the kitchen with two sandwiches, "Is this going to be a sing-along Disney marathon?"

"What kind of Disney marathon would it be if it wasn't?" Chris looked down at the sandwiches, "Is that the death in bread sandwich?"

"Yep, and popcorn's in the microwave now. Now I'm going to demand that you try this."

"Alright but if I die because of this just know that I blame you completely," Chris slowly took one of the sandwiches from Darren's hands and took a bite.

"Well what do you think?" Darren asked.

"OHMUGUDTHUSUSUMUZING!" Chris shouted with his mouth full, he swallowed and took another eager bite.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" Darren chuckled. Chris finished the bite of sandwich he was on before he replied.

"Yeah this is amazing! What made you think to combine all this together?"

"Oh, Samantha taught me, her dad makes these sandwiches too,"

"Well her dad's a genius,"

"Indeed he is," a beep from the microwave interrupted Darren, "Popcorn's done. Come on let's watch Little Mermaid."

Darren disappeared into the kitchen once again as Chris plopped himself onto Darren's worn out couch after putting the movie into the DVD player. The opening song started playing and Darren returned with a big bowl of buttered popcorn and sat down next to him.

As they watched the movie they sang along to every song and by the time Ariel became a human and was in the town with Prince Eric, Darren's arm was wrapped around Chris with Chris's head resting against Darren's chest. While listening to the older boy's heart beat, "Kiss the Girl" scene came on. 'Well, if I'm gonna make a move, might as well be now…' Chris thought, 'but what the hell am I supposed to do? Just go 'hey I've been in love with you ever since I saw you in A Very Potter Musical, will you go out with me?' I can't do that! Okay, well, how about I just ask him if he wanted to go out? But what if that ruins our friendship? Riley said I need to take chances…well…here goes everything…'

"Hey Chris," Darren suddenly said, "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Darren, what's on your mind?" Well, so much for asking him out…

"Well, I really like someone. Like a LOT and I just realized that I liked them recently. But, I'm really close to them as friends, and I don't want to ruin that, but I REALLY want to be with them. Should I make a move?"

"Well, that depends, who are they?" Chris asked, his heart sinking. Darren took a deep breath before replying.

"His name is Chris Colfer. He is really, just beyond beautiful in every way. He's understanding, sensitive, talented, funny, smart, and his eyes, I don't even fully know what color they are, but damn they're beautiful. And his voice is just breathtaking. His smile is really adorable. And his lips, well, I'd just love to kiss them. But he's one of my best friends," Darren looked down as Chris looked at him in shock, "and if he doesn't like me back I'm afraid that I just ruined everything there was between us in the first place. But what do you thi-"

Darren was cut off by Chris's lips crashing into his causing him to gasp a little. Darren quickly returned the kiss and pulled him closer. Chris ran his fingers through Darren's dark, curly hair. Darren softly bit Chris's lower lip asking for entrance causing the paler boy to moan and open his mouth allowing Darren to slide his tongue in there. After what seemed like an eternity of what turned into a make out session they finally split apart.

"Yeah I think he likes you back," Chris smiled.

"You think so?" Darren grinned.

"Well if he didn't would he have been making out with you the whole second half of Little Mermaid?" Chris asked pointing at the TV screen. Darren looked at where he was pointing. Ariel and Eric just kissed at their wedding and the end credits were about to roll.

"Well, whataya know, I guess he did," Darren stretched and pulled Chris closer to him, "So what Disney movie is next in this marathon?"

"How about Lady and the Tramp? I'll make spaghetti!" Chris jumped off of the couch in excitement.

"No, you're the guest, I'll make the spaghetti."

"Darren, we've been over this, you're bad at cooking, so I'm going to make the spaghetti so not another word about it out of you." Chris disappeared into the kitchen. Once he was out of sight Darren slid down a little on the couch while letting out a heavy sigh. 'Holy shit…' he thought. 'I just made out with Chris Colfer…please tell me that really just happened…'

Chris sat there singing along to "A Whole New World" with Darren's head resting on his shoulder. 'Why wasn't Darren singing along with him?' Chris wondered. Darren ALWAYS sang this song with him! His question was quickly answered by a soft snore. He looked down to see the older boy breathing evenly, his eyes closed. 'Oh my god, Darren's actually asleep on my shoulder? This isn't just a dream?' Chris thought. Darren shifted his head a little.

"Chris…" the sleeping boy mumbled. Chris blushed. 'This is really happening. We really made out and now Darren's asleep on my shoulder!' Chris smiled to himself and turned the volume down on the TV. He looked at his watch, it was now 1:24 A.M., they had been watching Disney movies for about 6 and a half hours now.

"Damn no wonder he's asleep…" Chris muttered to himself. Darren moved his head to Chris's chest, allowing Chris's arm to curl around him.

"Goodnight Darren…" Chris yawned softly. Chris tried to stay awake for the rest of the movie, but the sound of Darren's soft snoring and the feeling of Darren's heart beating with his made the younger boy's eyes slowly close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darren was suddenly awakened by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He slowly dug through his pocket and took his phone out.

"Hello?" Darren said in a morning voice while rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, where are you?" Samantha's voice rang out, "We're supposed to be shooting the 'Tango Maureen' scene in less than an hour. You should be in costume and makeup right now!"

"Oh, sorry, I'll be there soon," Darren yawned.

"You overslept didn't you?" He could sense the smirk from Samantha on the other side of the line. He looked up to see Chris still asleep, his arm holding Darren against his chest.

"You could say that," Darren smiled sleepily, remembering what had happened the night before.

"Well wake up and get your ass down here Criss! And while you're at it try to get in contact with Colfer, he isn't here either and isn't picking up his phone."

"Don't worry he and I will be there shortly. See ya soon."

"See ya."

Darren hung up his phone and looked up at Chris again; he almost didn't want to wake him up. Chris looked so peaceful and beautiful when he was asleep; it was hard for Darren not to stare. After a minute or two he reached up and kissed the sleeping boy's nose, causing Chris to wake with a start. Then he relaxed when he saw Darren.

"Good morning," Darren smiled.

"Morning," Chris said with a stretch. Darren stood up and kissed Chris's forehead.

"Come on, we need to get going, we're gonna be late."

"Do we have to?" Chris groaned tiredly.

"Sadly yes, we can cuddle and kiss all we want in our trailer though," Darren said earning a sleepy shrug from Chris, "Here, I'll get some clothes for you to wear today."

Chris and Darren ended up running to the choir room set after getting into costume and getting their faces covered in makeup. Ryan looked over at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"There you are! You're late!" Ryan said in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry…alarm…didn't go off…" Darren panted.

"For…either…of us…" Chris said trying to catch his breath.

"Well as long as you're here now, catch your breath and get into places, both of you." Chris and Darren trotted over to their chairs and sat down.

"Okay and…ACTION!" Ryan shouted.

Mr. Shue wrote four letters on the whiteboard and looked back at the students.

"RENT. An all time classic Broadway production, and our assignment for this week," Mr. Shue was interrupted by Rachel raising her hand eagerly, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Would that happen to be our assignment because this week is the 16th anniversary of the first Off-Broadway performance of RENT?" Rachel asked quickly but surely.

"Yes, and in honor of that, each of you is going to choose a song from this musical and sing it either on your own or in a group." Mr. Shue walked around the choir room as most of the kids exchanged excited looks while Finn just sat there in confusion.

"I've never actually seen RENT…." Finn mumbled. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, with my skills and knowledge of the Broadway productions you won't _need_ to know what's going on." Rachel said confidently.

"Hey Finn! Artie's got an idea for the assignment and we could use you!" Puck called from the other side of the room.

"Uh…yeah…sure…" Finn said as he walked over to Artie, Sam, and Puck, leaving Rachel looking after him in shock. He just left his girlfriend to work with the boys…

"Hey Blaine remember our Drama assignment way back when?" Olivia called over to Blaine. Blaine looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember. That was really fun."

"Wanna do that again as our assignment for this week?" Kurt glared at Olivia and turned white as a sheet when Blaine answered.

"Yeah, sure! You still remember it?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I think so."

"Wanna just sing it now and get it over with?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay, MR. SHUE! Blaine and I would like to present our assignment now!" Olivia called to Mr. Shue.

"Umm…wow…that was fast…but okay, the stage is yours." Mr. Shue said. Olivia grabbed Blaine's hand and stepped down from the risers. Blaine went over to the band and told them what to play and joined Olivia in the center of the floor.

"For our assignment, Blaine and I will be singing a song that we used to sing all the time for a Drama assignment," Olivia smiled.

"Yeah and then after that we sang it just for the fun of it, and it got us some tips when we sang it on the streets." Blaine said while earning a few small chuckles from the group.

"Guess you can say it's kind of our song." Olivia shrugged.

"What song _isn't _your song?" Kurt asked annoyed while crossing his arms.

"Nothing, but this one's particularly special because we danced." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Oh, well isn't _that _just _great!"_ Kurt mumbled angrily.

"Alright, whenever you two are ready," Mr. Shue said while sitting down. Olivia and Blaine looked at each other and then Blaine nodded at the band. They went to their opening spots for the number as the first bars to 'Tango Maureen' started playing.

"_The simples won't delay but the cable…"_

"**There's another way. Say something, anything."**

"_Test 1,2,3?"_

"**Anything but that…"**

"…_This is weird…"_

"**It's weird…"**

"_Very weird…"_

"**Freaking weird…"**

"_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do._

_Fighting with microphones_

_Freezing down to my bones,_

_And to top it all I'm with you!"_

Olivia dramatically pointed towards Blaine.

"**Feel like going insane?**

**Got a fire in your brain?**

**And you're thinking of**

**Drinking gasoline?"**

Olivia nodded

"_As a matter of fact…"_

"**Honey I know this act, it's called: the Tango Maureen"**

Blaine started dancing and moving his hips in a vertical, circular motion.

"**The tango Maureen! It's a Dark dizzy merry-go-round!**

**As she keeps you dangling…"**

"_You're wrong"_

"**Your heart she is mangling!"**

"_It's different with me!"_

"**And you toss and you turn**

**cause her cold eyes can burn**

**but you yearn and you churn **

**and rebound!"**

"_I think I know what you mean…"_

"_**The tango Maureen…"**_

The solo for the tango started to play and Blaine took Olivia in his arms and started dancing with her. They did their dance while Kurt glared at them.

"_**When you're dancing her dance**_

_**you don't stand a chance**_

_**her grip of romance makes you fall."**_

"**So you think might as well…"**

"_Dance a tango to hell…"_

"_**At least I'll have tangoed at all!**_

_**But the end it will come still you have to play dumb**_

_**Till you're glum and you're numb and turn blue."**_

Blaine let go of Olivia and she spun to her ending spot.

"_My Maureen…"_

Blaine and Olivia looked at each other with an 'Oh Shit what did we get ourselves into?' look.

"_**The tango Maureen…."**_

The song ended and Blaine and Olivia took their bows as the glee club cheered (well except for Kurt, he was just clapping slowly). Blaine and Olivia hugged and took their seats as Mr. Shue stood up.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about! The rest of you can learn something from Blaine and Olivia." Mr. Shue smiled.

Everyone started telling Blaine and Olivia they did a good job while Kurt just glared at them.

"And…CUT!" Ryan yelled, "Alright, great job guys. Let's do another take!"

After 10 or so takes of dancing on the choir room set Ryan let them take ten. Darren and Chris went over to the food table and grabbed for the same doughnut, both blushing when their hands touched.

"Nice dancing out there Darren, were you wearing magic dancing shoes?" Chris smiled.

"No, I'm just awesome at dancing," Darren smiled in return to Chris's AVPM reference.

"So…um…Darren…" Chris looked around them then whispered, "What happened last night…does that make…are we…you know…a thing now?"

"Well…I thought we were now…but if that was a one night thing…" Darren whispered back

"No! No! I absolutely want us to be a thing! I was just asking making sure you wanted to be a thing!"

"Absolutely, Chris. So um…why are we whispering?"

"Well, I just don't know if we should tell people we're together yet. I mean, we just got together last night, and if it ends up blowing up in our faces after a week…"

"Say no more. I get it. We'll keep us a secret for now."

"Darren! You and Samantha are gonna be driving over to the auditorium in about 15 minutes, get into you're tango costume! It should be in your trailer!" Ryan shouted.

"Alright!" Darren looked at Chris, "Care to join me?"

"Sure. I don't think I'm needed for a while," Chris gave him a wicked smile.

Darren shut the door to the trailer behind him and Chris and quickly moved over to the couch where a black button up shirt with black pants to match had been laid out for him. Without thinking, Darren quickly removed the polo shirt that he was wearing and Chris looked at him in amazement. He had seen the pictures of Darren's abs from one of his interviews on Google but _DAMN! _Chris thought to himself. Darren looked over at him with his bare chest and black shirt in hand.

"What?" Darren asked chuckling a little.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Chris asked raising his eyebrows. Darren walked over to him.

"No…why? do you want me to try to turn you on?" Darren raised his eyebrow.

"Not unless you had time to take care of the boner you'd give me."

"Well, I don't at the moment. But maybe when I get back," Darren gave him a quick kiss, "I will have time." Chris flashed him a feisty smile as Darren finished putting on his shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Darren! You decent?" Samantha yelled from outside.

"Well besides my chest being exposed and the fact that I haven't replaced my pants yet, yeah I am." Darren called out buttoning the last few buttons as Chris giggled to himself.

"Well can I come in anyways? It's fucking cold out here and this dress doesn't come with a jacket!"

"I don't know, I don't want you peeping at me when I'm in my underwear and vulnerable," Darren teased as he replaced his beige skinny jeans with black dance pants. Chris's giggles turned into a snicker.

"And you're not worried about the snickering Chris Colfer in there peeping at you? Come on Darren! At least finish getting changed so we can get into a heated car!"

"Alright I'll be out in a sec! I just need to put on shoes!" Darren smiled as he tied the laces to his black shoes.

"I'll see you later" He said softly to the younger boy and gave him a warm, slow kiss on his slightly pink lips. Another knock on the door made them reluctantly pull apart from one another.

"Darren stop making out with Chris and let's go!" Samantha yelled. Darren and Chris gave each other a shocked look before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"Go. Before she breaks down the door and kills us both," Chris said between giggling fits.

"Alright," Darren smiled as he opened the door.

"Finally! What the hell were you doing in there?" Samantha asked as she shivered in her frilly, red and black flamenco dress for the scene as they started walking to the car.

"Well you can't rush getting to these brilliantly handsome looks," Darren smirked.

"Remind me why I like you Criss?"

"Cause I'm just so totally awesome to be around."

"You got me there. Come on. Let's go tango in these sexy outfits." Samantha said as she grabbed his arm and hurried to the car.

Chris had just re-finished Order of the Phoenix when someone knocked on his trailer door.

"Come in!" he yelled over his shoulder. He looked in the doorway to see Riley stepping in.

"Hey Chris, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, putting his book aside, "What's up?" Riley inhaled deeply before replying.

"I lied to you yesterday," Riley said looking down.

"About what?" Chris asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"About why I wanted you and Darren to get together. Samantha asked me to help her hook you two up. And I didn't really even want to but she convinced me that you belonged with Darren but to be honest I don't think you do and-"

"What? Why?" Chris asked nearly jumping up out of his seat.

"Be-Because…God how the hell do I say this without sounding like Taylor Swift? Ah screw it I'll just come out and say it! I think you belong with me," Riley said quickly as he looked up to see Chris's jaw on the floor. God how could he break the news to him that Riley's lie yesterday helped him and Darren get together?

"Riley…..I….I…..I don't know what to say…" Chris stammered.

"Then don't say anything," Riley said quietly as he moved in to press his lips to Chris's.


End file.
